


The North/South Divide

by InsertImaginativeNameHere



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Dialect, Emily Is From Manchester, F/F, I love this headcanon and I will cling to it w all my heart, Northern Emily is just...important to me, justUKthings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertImaginativeNameHere/pseuds/InsertImaginativeNameHere
Summary: Lena and Emily disagree on certain words for things. Because they're both exceptionally British.





	

**Author's Note:**

> v v short I know I just wanted to get this written because as someone raised in the North (near Manchester, funnily enough), Northern representation is fuckin important to me. Give me Northern Emily pls. I went w Manchester for this one but honestly? Any headcanons abt Emily are valid. so long as shes not southern jk lmao we have no info about Emily so anything is as valid as anything else.

They were arguing:

“It’s _not_ called tea!” Lena insisted stubbornly. “Tea is a drink. It’s not a meal, no matter how many times you claim it is. It’s _dinner_.”

“Dinner is in the middle of the day,” Emily replied, shrugging. “Tea is in the evening.”

“No!” Lena huffed, frustrated. “That’s called lunch! Trust me, I know these things. I’m a time-traveller, I know times of the day. Lunch is in the middle of the day, _dinner_ is in the evening. And _tea_ , tea is a drink.”

Emily nodded, seeming to accept this, then piped up suddenly, “What about afternoon tea? That’s a meal. Specified that it’s in the afternoon to differentiate it from normal tea. Which is in the evening. Because it’s the evening meal, and all.”

Her girlfriend groaned. “I knew when me mum said not to date girls from Manchester she was onto something. If you say you’re a United fan now this is over.”

“Of course not,” Emily sounded horrified. “I’m not a total barbarian.” Lena visibly relaxed. “City, of course.”

Lena mimed outrage. “Honestly love, I don’t know if I even know you anymore. Who are you and what have you done with Emily?”

The redhead grinned, pulling Lena in for a kiss, cupping her cheek gently. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

So that was that settled.

Until next time, roughly half an hour later.

 

-

 

_“What on earth is a barm cake?”_

_“You’re holding one.”_

_“This? This is a bread roll and there’s nothing you can do about it love so fight me-”_

_“You know what? I just might.”_

_“...good.”_

 

_-_

 

Needless to say,  _fighting_ wasn't how  _that_ ended. 

 

-

 

And again:

 

"Ginnel."

"Alley."

"No, an alley's  _different_. It's a ginnel!"

"You're hopelessly Northern," Lena giggled. "I think you're beyond saving."

Emily smiled. "Well, I am dating a hero, so..."

"Oh God that was so bloody cheesy! Why do I love you?"

"Because you're even cornier, you numpty," Emily replied, kissing Lena's forehead. "Love you."

"Yeah, love you too. Even if you do say tea instead as dinner."

"Not this again!" Emily rolled her eyes. "They're different meals!"

"But we only have your word for that, love."

"Ask literally anyone from the North! They'll back me up."

"But we only have your word for  _that-"_

_"You are so childish."_

_"I know, right?"_

 

 

-

 

But at the end of the day:

_"I love you."_

_"Love you too."_

was the same anywhere in the country, basically.

And that was that.

 

Even if they did descend into arguments about scones later.


End file.
